


So, Not Dead

by neromi



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Neal as Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neromi/pseuds/neromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmichael Industries hands a case off to the White Collar Unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Not Dead

Neal trotted to keep up with Peter as they walked back into the Bureau after lunch.

“We have a last minute meeting booked.” Explained Peter. “Some private security company discovered that one of their clients wasn’t entirely honest when hiring them. They’re handing all pertinent files off to us.”

By this point they were walking off the elevator.

“What security company?” Enquired Neal.

Peter glanced down at his phone. “Carmichael Industries.”

Neal stopped dead in the middle of the aisle. Sure enough, Chuck sat playing on his phone in the boardroom. He chose that moment to glance up. His blank facial expression didn’t change as he spotted Bryce.

Under the circumstances Neal decided to follow Peter into the meeting. He couldn’t be sure Chuck wouldn’t chase him if he tried to head back to the elevator.

Chuck stood as they walked in, eyes still fixed on Neal.

Neal said the only thing he felt he could. “Sorry.”

Peter looked confused.

“Right.” Chuck said, as if a sudden understanding had just hit him.

He left his position by his chair and walked over to Neal. First he wrapped him in a bear hug. Then he socked him in the jaw, hard enough that Neal staggered backwards.

Peter reached for his gun, but didn’t draw. He figured there was a distinct possibility Neal deserved that.

Chuck smiled at Peter’s defensive posture, then reached out to shake his hand.

“Charles Carmichael. Everything you need is in the folder on the table.”

As he exited the room he hesitated.

“I don’t see Sarah or John reacting as well as I did.” He pointed a finger at Peter. “Keep him out of trouble.”

Both men nodded, then, before you could say Klingon, Chuck was at the elevators and gone.

They both stared after him.

Peter glanced at Neal. “I don’t suppose I’m going to get an explanation.”

Neal held his jaw and shook his head. “Not one you’re going to like.”

Peter sighed.


End file.
